


4th of July

by Flymetothemoon81



Series: Jason Dixon x Doctor Reader [1]
Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: Jason Dixon and his doctor start to develop feelings for each other...





	4th of July

Eight weeks had passed since Jason Dixon was brought in by ambulance with severe burnings on his face and upper body.

You have been treating him since day one of his rather long stay in the burning unit of the hospital. He was in a miserable condition when he was brought in but recovered in an adequate pace.

Jason Dixon was a really courteous and good humoured patient despite all the pain and agony he went through initially. You two have become quite close over the course of time since you spend most of your time in the hospital due to your medical internship.

“Good morning, Jason”, you said cheerfully as you entered Jason’s room.

He started a bit at your voice.

“Oh, sorry”, you covered your mouth. “Did I wake you?”

“No”, he mumbled. “Well, yes actually. I’ve been awake since 6 AM but must have dozed off again.”

“Sorry I woke you up, but hey, look at your room”, you turned around smirking. “From intensive care to you-can-go-home-soon.” You beamed at him.

“Yeah, the other doctor who came here earlier told me I’d probably leave in 3-5 days”, he said and laughed asymmetrically. The left side of his face was badly scarred.

“I’m so happy for you. Jason”, you said and smiled at him. “We need to celebrate this, what do you say.”

“Ok”, he said slightly abashed. “Here?”

“Well, since it is Independence Day there is a small celebration planned in the cafeteria”, you said and sat down beside him on the bed. “Let me listen to your chest while you decide if you want to.” You smiled and took your stethoscope while he put off his shirt. His left side down to his hip was densely covered with burn scars.

“So”, you asked while you listened to his heartbeat and breathing. It was steady, with a slightly quickened pulse rate you guessed.

“Yes”, he answered. “But I’d rather stay here. I’m kind of not in the mood for big parties.” He looked down on his upper body.

“Ok”, you said and stood up. “You can put your shirt back on. And yes, if you want we can stay here. I’ll get us some nice food?” You looked at him questioningly.

“Is this even aloud that a doctor eats dinner with a patient,” he raised his eyebrow.

“Yes, I think it’s totally ok, Officer Dixon”, you said and winked at him. “I’m on on-call duty tonight. So it’s good when I’m already here. And till I am needed I’ll be here as a visitor.”

Jason nodded and you told him you would be back at seven o’clock.

You went home and changed clothes. The thought of having somehow a date with Jason Dixon made you smile every time the thought came to your mind. You weren’t nervous actually but the prospect of it made your heart jump a bit. You decided to wear a dress.

Clocklike at 7 PM you entered Jason’s room with some Chinese food. Jason stood at the window and looked outside. When you entered he turned to you and you saw that he changed clothes too. He was wearing dark trainers and a Lynyrd Skynyrd band shirt. You noticed he smoothed his hair and tried to cover the burned places on his left temple a bit. You felt a sting to your heart at this sight.

“Hi”, you said and walked towards him.

“Hello”, he answered and looked at you with a smirk. “You look different.”

“If that was a compliment, I say thank you”, you laughed.

“I guess it was”, he said with a crooked smile

He took the food bags from you and placed them on his small table. You sat down and ate while outside the first fireworks could be seen and heard.

When you finished eating the sky was constantly lit by colourful lights and sparkles. You stood up and went to the window to enjoy the sight. Jason joined you.

“It’s beautiful”, you said, your eyes still fixed on the colourful sky. “I always loved fireworks.”

You turned your head to him and realized that he wasn’t watching the fireworks anymore but was looking at you softly.

“Do you want to dance, maybe”, he asked. “Since everyone’s celebrating somehow…”, he added quickly.

“You like dancing”, you asked.

“Yes, well I wouldn’t win a contest but I think I quite enjoy it sometimes.”

“So yes, I’d love to”, you said and held your hand towards him. “But we have no music.”

“Sure we have”, he said and reached out to his bedside table grabbing his phone and ear buds.

“Here.” He put one of them into your left ear, standing really close to you now.

“Thank you”, you said looking into his eyes.

He started fumbling on his phone.

“This is the last song I was listening to”, he said and you heard the first chords of Coldplay’s “Yellow”.

“Oh my Gosh, Jason”, you looked at him wide eyed. “This is one of my most favourite bands on this planet and this song…” You looked into his eyes.

“I like it, too”, he said and placed his right arm around your waist while he took your hand with his left. “I didn’t know the band very well but you once had a band shirt of them under your scrubs so I googled them.”

You couldn’t stop smiling at his cuteness.

Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you

You put your arms up and around his neck. He looked away shyly and watched out of the window again.

“That’s nice”, he said and turned his eyes to you again. “Maybe my last chance to dance with an attractive woman.”

“Why, what do you mean”, you asked baffled.

“Well, look at me”, he cocked his head slightly to the side.

I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called “Yellow”

“Jason”, you said softly.

He smiled his crooked smile again.

“Never mind”, he replied quickly. “I’m just a bit melancholy today, that’s all.”

Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful

Instinctively you started to stroke his neck a bit. You wanted to hold him close and comfort him so badly so you just pulled him closer and placed your cheek on his scarred face.

“Don’t”, he turned his head away a bit.

“Does it hurt”, you asked.

“No, it doesn’t”, he replied. “You just don’t have to do this.”

“I know”, you said and placed your lips on his jaw line. “But I want to. I can’t help it.”

You place more soft kisses on his cheek and cheek bone and felt him tighten his grip on your back, pulling you in closer. You placed your head in the crook of his neck and held him tight while he was stroking your lower back.

You know, you know I love you so  
You know I love you so

You stayed like that for some time and you felt him relax against your body breathing evenly.

When you removed your head from his neck and faced him you were carried away by his soft melancholy beautiful green eyes. He dropped his gaze to your mouth and you lifted your head a bit placing your lips on his. For a few seconds you just stayed like that and moved slowly to the music.

You parted your lips and took his upper lip softly between yours and started to track it slowly with your tongue. At this he opened his mouth a bit so you could tenderly slip your tongue inside his mouth. When your tongues met he sighed quietly. You opened your eyes and saw his face totally relaxed while he deepened your kiss a bit.

Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And all the things that you do

Your heart was beating fast and it took you a few moments to realise that your pager was buzzing in the pocket of your jacket which was lying on a chair.

You stopped kissing him and looked at him.

“I’m sorry”, you said and went for the pager. “I have to leave.”

He looked at you with tired eyes.

“Yes, sure”, he said.

“I don’t know how long this will take but I will come back”, you said and turned to the door.

“I’ll be waiting”, he said and smiled.

You really had to go but you stayed a bit longer at the door looking at him. Your skin started to tickle at the sight of him standing there all puppy eyed and looking just beautiful.

With a last smile you turned and went outside the room.

****

When you came back an hour later you found him lying on his bed fast asleep. You dimmed the light and took your scrub off. Quietly you stepped closer to the bed and sat down beside him. His face was calm and his lips where slightly parted. You put your hand to his cheek and stroked it softly. You lay down at his side and he put his arm around you as he woke up.

“Hey”, he said. “Everything ok?”

“Yes, it was nothing serious”, you answered.

“Can you stay”, he asked and laid his temple on you forehead.

“Yes I’ll stay.”

With a deep content sigh he fell asleep again a few minutes later.


End file.
